It Was All Wrong
by PrepGonePunk95
Summary: They got the story all wrong. Every bit of it was wrong. Wonderland was not a happy place there were no "singing" flowers. And sure the roses were painted red but I assure you it was not with paint. I'm Alice and I'm going to tell the true story AlicexCat
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Authors Note: To those of you who have read some of my other fics I'm sorry that I've been taking so long to update. I can assure you that the chappies to my other stories will be up soon and I'm truely sorry.**

**To those of you who haven't read my other stories hi! Call me Punky. I've always thought they got the story of Alice in Wonderland wrong (mainly because I'm a twisted girl) and I'm here to fix that. I admit this is the first time I've used this writing style so it may not be as good as some but I hope you like it! .**

**Prologue:**

It was all wrong. All of it. Every bit of the story they got wrong. They filled peoples minds with the idea that Wonderland was a happy, joyous place where flowers sing and white roses are painted red. Sure they're painted red... But not with paint. No, believe me it wasn't paint. And then they left out the romance that had happened. Ignorance is what they burned into people's minds, leaving out the details they thought weren't suitable and replacing them with the happy ones everyone wished was real at the time. But I went to Wonderland. My name is Alice, and I'm going to tell you the truth.

**Chapter 1**

Before I start let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Alice. Alice Teare Rose. I'm 15. Yes that's right, 15. I was older than they made me out to be when I went to Wonderland seeing as that was only a few months ago. And my hair is brown, not blonde. In the stories they changed it to blonde because it appealed to little girls more. I do have blue eyes though. Ice blue eyes that tend to scare anyone I'm having a staring contest with. I am very petite in both height and curves and only weigh 98 pounds. But I have learned to use all of these things to my advantage during a fight. I should probably mention that I'm not a proper young lady nor do I plan on being one. I'm not going to go into detail as to why I'm like this for the story is too woeful and full of macabre to tell you. But I can tell you this; it involved beatings from my father and the boys at school. But now is not the time to tell this story, maybe one day, but not now. Now I shall tell you what really happened in Wonderland.

It was a cloudy day, very unlike the sunny one they depicted the beginning taking place in. There were no birds singing nor were there any butterflies or bunny rabbits about. Instead there was the dead grass and the cloudy sky that threatened to open up and cry at any minute.

I dashed out of my house, my face red with anger and my lace up boots cutting into my ankles from running. I ran until I could no more. My feet ached and my breath was coming in short, painful gasps, burning my lungs from the lack of oxygen. Leaning on a tree I sat down, resting my head against the crumbly brown bark. I would rather not tell you why I was angry for it has to do with why I'm not proper. Now, on with the story.

Very suddenly I hear a boy shout out, "I'm late! Oh dear God I'm late!" A boy about my age burst through the bushes. He had white blonde hair and wore a simple white shirt and black pants. He to had ice blue eyes, but his were softer, kinder than mine.

"What are you late for?" I asked, jumping up from my sitting area under the tree and running along side him. "The Wonderland portal of course!" He answered.

Keeping pace beside him I followed him to a small hole that was just big enough for me to fit through. I hesitated when he jumped in. "Well," His voice came up to me, "Are you coming or not?"

Shrugging my shoulders I leapt in, deciding I could use a bit of adventure.

The fall seemed to take only seconds but never the less it felt like hours. The hole seemed to suck all of the gravity away, giving off the effect that you're floating rather than falling. Personally it made me feel motion sick.

I landed on the cold hard ground with a thump, pain shooting through my back momentarily. When I looked up I saw the boy watching me, "Come on! We haven't got all day!"

"Excuse me," I said in a snippy voice, "But may I ask as to the whereabouts of this place?"

"Well," he said as if surprised, "You're not from Wonderland are you?"

"Wonder-what?! Of course not!" I exclaimed in a very undignified manner. The corners of his lips curled into a small smile as he walked over, taking my hand and leading me to wherever he was going. I snatched my hand away and he looked up at me, hurt shining in his eyes very briefly but soon replaced by understanding as he stuck his hands in his pocket where they belonged. "Hurry," he said quickly and quietly, "We mustn't get caught."

I trust you have figured out by now that the white rabbit was based off of this boy and so, until it is time to tell you his name, I shall refer to him as Rabbit.

Rabbit lead me down a tunnel to a small, very odd room. I could not possibly describe how utterly odd this room was. There was a caterpillar skin couch, spotted plants, a dead toadstool table, many jars containing things too morbid to say, and picture frames made from some kind of wood. The picture these frames held were of Rabbit and whom I assumed were his friends, each with a background that did not match their smiling faces. Several were gory while others were horrifically sad.

He sat down on the caterpillar skinned couch and patted the spot next to him so I would sit down. "What's your name?" He asked, "And how old are you?"

"My name is Alice Teare Rose and I'm 15. Though to be quite honest it is never polite to ask a lady her age. But then again I'm no lady." Rabbit merely raised an eyebrow when I said this but carried on any way, "Well, it is nice to meet you Miss Rose. My name is Robert Alastair Baron Blade Ilo Tai. But please, just call me Robbie. I'm 15 also and please pardon me for asking your age. You just seem older."

Now in case your simple mind hasn't figured out why Robbie was made into the white rabbit let me walk you through this simple puzzle. If you took the first letter in each part of Robbie's name and put them together what does it spell? That's right, R.A.B.B.I.T. This explains why this boy with WHITE blonde hair became the "White Rabbit".

"I do not mind but please, call me Alice. I take no offence from Miss Rose what so ever but I am not my mother and am nothing like her in any way. My name is Alice and I would prefer if you called me that," I told him. He nodded curtly. "Now," I continued, "What is this place?"

"This is Wonderland, a place where imaginings come true. But it is not wonderful in any way, evil imaginings come true here also, more so than good ones," he told me in a hushed voice.

"Earlier you said that we mustn't get caught. If I may ask from whom should we not get caught?"

"The Red Queen of course! Or Queen Evangeline seeing as that is her real name. She became upset when the Prince of the Cheshire Spades refused to marry her and so she killed off all of her kin and the Royal Card House families. All except him, leaving her as the last suitable candidate for his hand in marriage. Instead he ran, and he is in fact still running from her. She chases after him with her Card Soldiers and has developed a certain joy in terrorizing Wonderlanders."

"How old is this Queen and Prince?" I asked, leaning forward a bit.

"16, though both of them are far beyond their years. Sort of like you," he added this last part a bit quieter.

"You think I'm beyond my years?" I asked, stifling a laugh for the sake of being polite. "Yes," he replied, "You seem to handle things and be able to understand things someone our age shouldn't know." This time I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"The reason I'm like that is because the world is a cruel place and some have to deal with the cruelty of it more than others. I'm one of those few. My life was horrid and so far still is though it's gotten a bit better. But I have come to understand that it is much easier to do harm than it is to do good. Humans are all about what is easier to accomplish," I told him. My harsh words against humanity didn't seem to faze him, but he did lean forward as if he was about to give me a hug, but instead thinking better of it and placing his hands back into his lap.

"Like I said," he stated, "You're beyond your years."

**Authors Note: Go ahead, press the review button. It doesn't bite. I promise.**


	2. SORRY LEAVING!

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm extreemly sorry about this and you all probably already hate me but I'm creating a new fanfiction account. These stories won't be continued TT-TT I'm sorry for that but writing these stories isn't fun for me anymore so I'm going to start fresh. Some stories that I really want to continue may be transferred to that account and some may not. I'm still not sure yet. My new pen name will be PaintedRoses. I hope you all come read my new work and I'm truely sorry for this.**

**-Punky**


	3. SORRY!

**A/N: I'm sorry but I will not be continuing this story. I hope you all review my new ones on my new account PaintedRoses. I'm sorry if I've made you all hate me and I hope you all forgive me for this. Again, I'm making a new account because With so many stories to update and my own book to work on Writing is no longer fun for me. So I'm starting fresh. And if it's fun again I'll be more motivated to update. I'm so so sorry. I actually cried last night cuz I felt bad. I hate not finishing my stories. I'm so sorry guys. I love you all, thank you for sticking with me this long and I understand if you don't like me any more. I hope to talk to you all soon.**

**-Punky**


End file.
